Soung the Bugle Now
by Firniswin
Summary: **Songfic** It has been two months since Celelbrian's deprature. Elrond thinks he cannot survive without her, he will learn a lesson to help him through.


Sound the Bugle

By Firniswin Lady of Loth Hethroniaer

Authors Note: Okay ya another one of my Songfics, I am not sure if this idea was already used, but if it was. Too bad!!! Naw just kiddin', if it was just tell me. I know the song has been used in many fan fics before. So um ya please R&R, No flaming if possible. Oh and ya, I don't own any of this, the song belongs to Gavin Greenway. Ya so anyway, onto the story.

~~~~~~~

Sound the bugle now- Play it just for me

~~~~~~~

Elrond sat in his bedroom, eyes gazing into the roaring fireplace, tears began to trickle down his cheeks and small short sobs racked his body. He breathed in soft raspy breathes as emotions welled up inside him. 

The last time he had cried like this was when Elros, his twin, had died, it was a pain that he had felt his heart breaking over. He could hardly stand it, he wanted to curl up in a ball and die. 

This pain had been caused by love, his love for Celebrian. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces……..pieces that could not be mended. Two months ago she had left for the undying lands. She had felt she could no longer enjoy middle earth or anything on it. The pain was too great……….the orcs had been so brutal to her, you could not even tell what she was any more. It pained Elrond so much, he had loved her no matter what. And she had loved him, but pain leads to sadness and she had been lamenting.

He clutched the blanket tighter to his body as he sat in the overstuffed red and gold armchair. 

~~~~~~

As the seasons change remember how I used to be

Now I can't go on-I can't even start

~~~~~~

A knock sounded at the door behind him, without changing his facial expression at all he breathed out a sigh and voiced himself. 

"Come in." he tried to hide the tears from his voice but they made themselves known, he snuggled back in the chair and awaited the visitor to show themselves. 

He turned his head slightly when he felt a warm caring hand on his shoulder. 

"Ada, are you alright?" Elrohir said softly as he looked deep into his father's pained eyes. Elladan smiled sadly at his father. 

"Yes I am fine." was his solemn answer, both looked worriedly at each other. 

Elladan knelt down and rested his hands on the arm of the chair, looking at Elrond, who's eyes were now turned back to the fire. 

"No need to worry Ada, Arwen is safe in Caras Galadhon. We escorted her to Mirkwood, and then the Loth Lorien warriors picked her up their. Thranduil, Silariel, and Legolas sent this with us." Elladan held out a small package. 

~~~~~

I've got nothing left- just an empty heart

~~~~~

"Hannad nin ions. [Thank you my sons]" Elrond whispered hoarsely as he took the package and set it in his lap. 

"Are you not going to open it?" Elrohir asked somewhat impatiently and got a annoyed look from his older twin. 

"Not now Elrohir, maybe later." the lord whispered as he stared lamenting into the fire.

Elladan leaned over and kissed his father on the cheek. "Goodnight Ada." 

Elrohir did likewise and took his hand from his father's shoulder. "Sweet dreams." 

Elrond did not move or say a word. Both twins sighed and walked out of the warm room.

~~~~~

I'm a soldier- wounded so I must give up the fight

There's nothing more for me- lead me away….

~~~~~

Now that his children were gone, he wept again. He did not understand why it pained him so that Celebrian was gone…..he would see her again one day. But it just seemed like an eternity away. 

It was as if he was on a road of time, and he was only laying in the road, not able to get up and keep going.

~~~~

Or leave me lying here

~~~~~

Elrond sighed and curled up in the chair, he shut his eyes and pulled the blanket up around his shoulders. All he wanted to do was sleep, he could escape the pain that way. It was the only way.

With that he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

~~~~

Sound the bugle now-tell them I don't care

There's not a road I know that leads to anywhere

~~~~~~

"Glorfindel!" Elladan's voice rang in the hall, and the advisor looked up smiling. 

"Ai, it's good to see you two." he said as he opened his arms and hugged the two, they returned the hug but he was surprised to feel their forms shaking with sobs. 

"Boy's?" he looked down at them with worried eyes. "What's wrong?"

Two pairs of silver teary eyes looked up at him, he could tell what was bothering them now. 

"Oh, you have seen him haven't you?" the balrog slayer asked tears streaking his cheeks. 

"Have you?" Elrohir asked pulling away slightly from Glorfindel. 

"I have." the elf sighed and looked down the hall towards Elrond's room.

Elladan piped up finally, but the tears made his voice shaky. " He is so pale and…."

"Thin." his twin looked down the hall, half hoping to see his father walk out into the hallway and come to hug them. 

"I know, I have tried my best to get him to eat, and even to come outside with me." Glorfindel shook his head sadly. "He only stays in his room and keeps all light out."

~~~~

Without a light I fear that I will stumble in the dark

Lay right down and decide not to go on

~~~~

Elrond was in the middle of a dark dank hole, he was falling…..but it did not matter. As he fell farther down the darker it became. No light emanated between the cracks, only ghostly blackness.

Nothing mattered any more, nothing at all. 

Elrond opened his eyes and looked into the darkness, he thought he had heard someone call his name. He only shook his head, no one was here. 

"Elrond." their it was again. 

~~~

Then from on high- Somewhere in the distance

There's a voice that calls- remember who you are

If you loose yourself- your courage soon will follow

~~~

The elf lord shot up, sweat pouring off his body, the chair was damp with sweat. He shook his wet jet black hair. The fire had now died low and the wind blew through the windows making a cold draft flow into the room. 

But what caught his eye was that it was not dark in the room anymore. Not at all. It was cozy, beautiful. 

A soft hand grabbed his shoulder and his head shot to the side. Jaw dropping open at the same time. 

Behind him, bending down to kiss him lightly on the cheek was the most beautiful elven maiden he had ever seen. He long silver locks poured over her shoulders, and a small silver circlet encompassed her head. She was wearing a long white night gown and a maroon robe was over it. 

Her soft light lips met with his cheek and he felt as if he was a part of the wind. 

"You alright dear?" she whispered tilting her head and dabbing the sweat from his face. He shivered as the oddly cold air connected with his pale skin. 

"Y-yes." he shuddered and shot up from the chair and backed away from the perfectly built and unmarred elven maiden. 

"What is wrong? It is me Elrond, Celebrian." she strode gracefully to his side. He watched her carefully. 'No! This can not be, she is here and walking perfectly.' he noted as she came towards him. He smiled and let go of all the feelings.

Why waste the time he had with her, he would spend it as if she was never going to leave, or never had.

She enveloped him in a hug bringing her arms around his neck and tilting his noble head downward so that she could place kiss upon his lips. 

He pulled away a grin upon his slender lips. "I love you." he whispered, twisting some of the silver locks around his long finger. 

"And I you." she whispered back her eyes falling to the side where two small cribs sat. She drew gently away from him and smiled, walking over to the cribs, she stood in the middle of them. 

Celebrian looked down into each one with a passion that stole Elrond's breath away.

He walked closer to her and stopped right in front of her and looked down. In each crib a small elfling slept. Both identical to each other in every way. To strangers they were not even able to be told apart, but Elrond could easily tell his sons apart. 

She smiled and looked back up into the now strong silver orbs.

"Elrond, nin meleth. [My love]" Her words were strong and made his heart clench. "You have one choice and one alone." A silver tear streaked down her cheek. "Either you may rise above the pain that has enveloped you or…" she stopped speaking to bring a soft smooth finger along each twin's cheek. "Or you can die, and let OUR children follow you in your choice, for that is what they will do." 

Tears began to flow down his cheeks. He looked to her, but noticed hen he looked up again, she was gone. So were the cribs and the boys. He was back in the bedroom on the gold and red chair were he had fallen asleep. 

He sucked in a breath and looked to his lap, he once again saw the package. It was wrapped with beautiful silver paper. 

~~~~

Ya you're a soldier now- fighting in a battle

~~~~

He began to carefully unwrap the small parcel. His hands shaking as sobs shook his body. Tears dripped onto the package and he hastily wiped them away. 

He found a beautiful mahogany box with gold hinges and lock. He opened it carefully to find one small piece of paper folded so it fit perfectly. 

The elf lord opened it, the soft writing curling into delicate letters. He read with a renewed strength. He tried his hardest to keep the tears back, but openly gave up and let them flow as he read.

Nin Meleth, 

I want you to know I love you more than anything. Nothing can tear my heart away from you, we are bound forever . Ever since the first day I saw you…..life has been the best present I have ever received. I only wish it could last. 

By the time you receive this letter I will be gone over the sea. But remember always, our children look to you, do not leave them as I have done. But help them to know that I love them, as much as I love you. Eru willing I will see you again someday. I love you with all of my heart. Forget me not, and never will I forget you. I am waiting.

Your Love,

Celebrian

~~~~

To be free once more

  
~~~~

Elrond wiped the tears away, beneath the letter was a small silver pin, a green stone was embedded in the middle. It shone brightly in the firelight and glinted off the walls. 

The elf lord began to laugh and pinned it to his robe. He folded the note and put it back in the box. 

"I will not forget you my love. Never." He whispered as he got up and walked to his bed. He would never endanger his children again. That was his promise and Elrond Peredhil never broke his promises.

~~~

Ya that's worth fighting for.

~~~

End

Firniswin- Hey hope ya'all liked it, I gotta go because I am about to fall sleep on the computer desk. Seeya. PLEASE R&R! No flaming. Inform do not inflame. [That means make me happy and not red].


End file.
